


Extraordinaire

by thebffsau



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebffsau/pseuds/thebffsau
Summary: Kim Jisoo, the immortal vampire who owns Hotel Extraordinaire, finds herself annoyed and intrigued when a mysterious guest named Jennie Kim suddenly arrived at her hotel and demanded to meet her.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jensoo - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sharing this here since I already posted this on aff. This is a bit unedited so please ignore the typos. This was one of the prompts/drafts I’ve written months ago which I really liked. Hope you’ll enjoy this. Thank you and take care :)

  
Kim Jisoo checks the time on her century-old clock as she sighs for the nth time. It's already past ten o'clock in the evening in Korea.

_I'm bored and I feel old. Too old, even._

Jisoo shakes her head, chuckling at her thoughts. 

It was true. She was indeed old yet she stayed and looked the same like how she was when she was twenty five years old.

She's already five hundred and twenty seven years old and most possibly the last immortal vampire to exist in the entire world.

Jisoo remembers how each lineage, each coven of their kind was wiped out year after year when she just turned twenty-five years old which was eons ago. She was part of the royal bloodline of the vampires but she never really viewed it as something special until she was the only one who was left behind and who has managed to stay alive and survive the longest. Apart from her strength, speed, agility, bionic senses and excellent memory which she inherently possesses, she's also the only vampire who has the ability to teleport whenever and wherever she can.

When her family was still alive, they were very pleased and proud of her, since their precious heiress to the throne was very unique and special.

Jisoo always viewed her special ability as both a blessing and a curse. It saved her a thousand times and it gave her more time to live as an immortal vampire. But she doesn't know if she still wants that anymore.

She has survived plagues, wars and hundreds of natural disasters around the world, surviving it by using her special ability and consuming animals' blood and meat. She has read thousands of books already, even re-reading some more when she likes to. She even attended several universities, built a business empire, joined several revolutions and even took care of domestic pets throughout the years.

Jisoo can do everything she could think of since she has all the time in the world.

But she was lonely.

She didn't mind being alone for the rest of her life if that's her fate. But sometimes, the loneliness and emptiness gets to her. A part of her was still hoping to have someone who understood her history, her experiences, someone she could have a real and lasting connection in a world full of humans. Jisoo felt the need to find her own kind and hoped it's what she was looking for so she wouldn't feel so lonely anymore.

Jisoo tried. She has traveled around the world twice, looking for vampires, hoping she would become acquainted with them but she has not succeeded. Except one coven. 

The Han coven were from Europe. Jisoo was very glad when she found them even though she was still older than them. They recognized her from the history books about their ancestors and the royal lineage of vampires. Jisoo was surprised they knew. She didn't know some historical documents were still saved and kept after all these years.

The Han coven were very welcoming and Jisoo really appreciated that. She would visit them from time to time. It was easy for her since she can teleport anytime. But during one of her visits, Jisoo sensed that something was amiss. She decided to visit them that time because they told her they have something important to tell her. However, no member of the Han coven greeted her when she went to their place. It was a wreck. It was then Jisoo discovered they were gone due to a firestorm. 

_It's been six years. I wonder what they were supposed to tell me._

She remembers her last conversation with the Han coven. They told her she should fall in love with someone because she won't ever feel lonely if she did. 

Jisoo finds it absurd. Although she has to admit that in her entire existence, she has never experienced being in love with someone. 

Humans and vampires have tried to court and woo her yet she never felt what her parents told her what she would feel if she'll ever meet that someone whom she'll love with all her cold heart could offer.

_"You will see that it does not matter what kind, Sooya. As soon as you feel that magnetic attraction, the exhilarating surge of emotions and the calming peace in your heart, you will know it's your soulmate."_

That's what her mother used to tell her whenever she asks what it would feel like to be in love with someone. She also recalls a lot of their kind were insisting she needed to find a partner suitable for her to get married with even when she doesn't even know if she could ever love someone that way. She was grateful her parents did not heed their advice. They had told everyone to leave Jisoo alone in the matters of love. 

_Mother and Father were strong believers of love and the idea of soulmates_. 

Jisoo smiled wistfully, recalling how her parents have told her so many times that they're each other's half and without the other, they might still be happy but they knew they wouldn't be the happiest. 

It was here in Korea where all her memories since she was born until she was twenty-five years old were created. 

This was her home country which she ran away from right after not being able to save her parents who protected her till the end and urged her to teleport and save herself. 

She never really thought she'd be back here again. Her memories remained bittersweet and painful. 

And yet she finds it hard to leave especially when she returned for the first time years ago, immediately looking for the location of her old family home. Just like what she expected, her old home was replaced by huge building.

And that building became Hotel Extraordinaire.

Jisoo decided to acquire the hotel using her real name. She didn't have to worry about the legal documents nor how to afford it since she has more than the capacity to do so. Even before Jisoo was born, the generations in her family owned diamonds and gold. She also had offshore accounts where all her money were being kept throughout the years. She needed to hide it strategically so no one would bother to suspect her identity.

She has built a name for herself over the past years. She was the youngest hotelier in Korea, after all. A lot of people were curious about her and Jisoo knew she had to do something about it so she hired the best PR team who was able to convince the public about the story of Kim Jisoo, an orphan who received a large inheritance from her parents who were millionaires and business moguls when they were still alive and that she decided to return to Korea after studying overseas.

It's not far from truth, though. She just tweaked it a little bit so it became realistic enough for the humans to believe it.

Jisoo spends most of her time cooped up in her office or in her suite unless she makes her rounds to check if everything is in order with her hotel and meets with her staff. From time to time, she also teleports whenever she wants to go somewhere random.

Jisoo stays on the biggest suite of her hotel located at the top of her forty-four story building since she liked the expansive glass windows where she can see the entire city. She loves to basks in the bright hues of the sun when it rises and sets. She doesn't get burned nor disintegrated easily because of the sun as long as she doesn't stay under it for too long and if she’s wearing thick clothes to protect her skin.

Jisoo also loves staring at the moon every night because it often makes her feel less lonely at night when everything's so quiet. She still feels lonely right now.

_I suppose I should try going outside more._

Her thoughts suddenly halted and felt her instincts taking over. Jisoo's senses heightened and she caught a whiff of a familiar human scent and heard footsteps not far from her suite.

She frowned. It was her trusted friend and general manager.

A few seconds later, Lisa knocked and quickly opened the door.

Jisoo raised an eyebrow at her. Lisa looked very scared and nervous which was rare. Jisoo knows her human friend only looked like that (minus the scared part) when Rosé or Chaeyoung, the hotel's chef, would talk to Lisa.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss Kim. There's someone waiting in the lobby for you." Lisa's eyes widened comically. 

"Why? Is it something urgent? Do I know whoever that is?" Jisoo asked, narrowing her eyes at her friend. Her staff knew her real identity and they didn't mind when Jisoo decided to tell them when she chose to hire them. They were reassured when Jisoo told them she doesn't drink human blood which made them really really happy.

Lisa flinched. Jisoo's eyes were slowly turning crimson. She only looks like that when she's pissed or annoyed.

"Your vampire eyes are showing, Jisoo. And to answer your question, I don't know. She wouldn't give us any answers until I bring you to her!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Her?" Jisoo was intrigued. She didn't have friends. Her only interactions with humans are mostly with her staff and guests. 

"Yes, Miss Kim. She's a woman. A pretty but scary one." Lisa shivered, remembering how she tried not to cower in fear when the scary yet admittedly attractive woman demanded to see her boss.

"Have you at least gotten a name?" 

Lisa shook her head and sheepishly smiled at her.

"It's you who she wants to talk to, Jisoo. I think she mentioned not to keep her waiting too long because she traveled a lot just to see you." Lisa winked at her. She yelped when Jisoo threw a pillow on her shoulder.

"Very well. Tell her I'll meet her in forty seconds." Jisoo sighed.

Lisa knew how Jisoo was very precise with time and she'll really show up with her declared time of arrival. She nodded happily. She was beyond relieved.

"Thanks, Miss Kim! By the way, Chaeyoung's with her and she's feeding your visitor." Lisa grinned at her before leaving her room.

Jisoo huffed and looked at her attire. She was wrapped in her bathrobe and her silk purple nightgown were hidden under it. Even though she doesn't really sleep, she loves wearing her sleepwear because of how good it feels on her skin. 

Jisoo was pondering if she should change her clothes. She couldn't explain why she suddenly felt like dressing up. 

_Not for this unexpected visitor, of course. Only because I felt like it._

Using her speed, she immediately changed her clothes and opted to wear a dark green checkered dress with a saddle belt and pairs it with a pair of green slingback pumps.

_Elegant, simple and classy as usual. Good._

She checks herself in front of her mirror just once before finally leaving the room.

She decided to teleport until the second floor of the building and just walk using her speed so she could reach the lobby just in time.

She wonders who it is. She really had no idea what to expect. 

\---------------------------------

It took years for Jennie to find someone who's like her. 

A vampire. 

Jennie's only three-hundred and sixteen years old. She was born here in Korea but her family moved to the northern part of the the world a few months after she was born.

They hid her well. Her parents didn't seem to be so fond of talking about their kind but she was always curious why they seem so different from some humans they have interacted with. She wondered why her parents looked and stayed the same so she persistently asked them. That's when they told her that vampires stopped aging when they turned twenty-five just like how she did when she was that age.

They kept moving to places where there were barely humans whom they could possibly interact with. They would even change their names every year. Jennie grew tired of it but she understood her parent's reasons and intentions.

She became an orphan when she turned a hundred years old. Jennie didn't want to recall the exact details because it was still painful for her but there was a hurricane and their place was caught in the middle of it. Jennie tried to save them but they were the ones who let go of her hands so she could survive.

Jennie was devastated and she spent a decade being consumed with her grief.

Feeling lost, Jennie was looking for a purpose of her existence ever since she was left alone.

Until one day, she had an epiphany.

_She will look for other vampires to know their roots and history._

She left the place where her parents had passed away and started traveling using her speed and her special ability to fly. Contrary to what others believe, she doesn't turn into a bat in order to fly. She seldom uses her ability since she needed to be careful not to be seen by humans who were also traveling by air.

She traveled country after country for one hundred years but she wasn't successful. For each year, she stayed only to make sure she had searched their entire population. Not being able to communicate and interact well with humans also became her problem and disadvantage. She was wary of them. 

Jennie decided to take a break from searching for other vampires for a while and decided to learn how to communicate with humans without being discovered that she was different from them. The blood of humans don't really attract her since her parents have trained her to live off of animals' blood and meat to survive.

It was in New Zealand where she stayed the longest. Jennie met a warm and generous couple who welcomed her and took her in. They became Jennie's best friends. 

_Irene and Seulgi._

Irene and Seulgi owned a book shop and a small cafè in New Zealand. Everyday, Jennie stayed in their cafè reading a book on until it was closing time. That's where the couple approached her and started getting to know her.

The concept of friendship and love were still so foreign to Jennie. She only knew them by reading books as well as the love her parents have shown her. So Jennie was in awe of the love Irene and Seulgi shared. And the unexpected friendship and connection they shared with her.

They were humans and they knew Jennie's a vampire yet they didn't run away from her. They even hugged her and thanked her when she told them the truth about her identity.

Right then and there, Jennie realized she didn't need to find her kind to feel loved and welcomed. Although she had to admit she gets lonely at times when she looks at her favorite couple who seems to fit each other so well.

_Will she ever fall in love like that? Like them?_

Irene and Seulgi wholeheartedly believed she will find her other half. Jennie didn't have the heart to say otherwise.

_Even though her mind tells her she won't, her cold heart was still hoping and yearning._

Years passed by, Jennie remained in the same country. She loved her best friends dearly so she stayed with them until they reached a hundred years old.

They were so frail and weak and Jennie found herself feeling so helpless and heartbroken. Her best friends' time on earth was closing in. 

Irene and Seulgi were holding Jennie's hands when they said their final goodbyes. 

Jennie cried when her best friends closed their eyes. She hoped they'd open it again but it didn't happen.

And Jennie painfully accepted that her best friends were no longer with her anymore.

Just like she promised, she had settled and arranged everything before leaving the place. She will certainly miss the memories she made there with her dearest friends. But at some point, she has to let go.

_"Even after our last breath, we'll always be there for you. Take care of yourself, Jen."_

That was what Irene and Seulgi used to tell Jennie whenever she gets scared of the idea of losing them permanently when they were still alive. They also made Jennie promise she will continue her search for her kind. 

And so she did.

She started her search in Europe again and it took her six years to discover and meet a coven who were kind enough to listen to her story. 

She was beyond relieved and happy. During that time, they told her another vampire found them too. 

Her name was Kim Jisoo from Korea who had promised to keep in touch with them.

Jennie was pleasantly surprised. She decided she'd go and meet Kim Jisoo soon after her visit with the Han coven. 

Jennie wanted to know and learn the history of their kind in a deep and meaningful way since her parents only provided her information which they deemed enough to know about vampires. She was grateful the Han coven welcomed her enthusiasm and curiosity. They generously shared their experiences and also gave her a list of books she could look for which contains rare accurate historical accounts of their kind.

With renewed vigor, Jennie promised to return once she had looked for the books so she could share it with them. 

But when she came back, she was too late. They were already gone.

Jennie was shocked with the unexpected loss. She felt so sad and desolated. She already felt connected with them even if it was just a brief interaction and now she has to cope and accept she'll never see them again.

Jennie found herself wandering once more.

Since then, she wandered from places to places for six years until an idea and an unexplainable surge of determination struck her.

_I need to see Kim Jisoo. We're the last ones now._

And now, she's finally here in the country where she was born and where Kim Jisoo was located. It took her a while to get here since she had to use a lot of human transportation because Korea was very far from where she came from. 

Jennie was sitting comfortably on a long and unbelievably soft couch. She has just finished eating a bloody medium rare steak which she appreciated since she was famished from all her travel. She politely thanked the chef whose name was Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung stayed and waited with her at the hotel's main lobby while the general manager of the hotel named Lisa went to Kim Jisoo to inform her about Jennie's arrival.

Jennie felt sorry for the manager who was somewhat scared of her. Lisa was the first one to greet and welcome her when she entered Hotel Extraordinaire but Jennie didn't have time for pleasantries so she immediately demanded to see Kim Jisoo. 

Jennie was adamant when she told Lisa and Chaeyoung she won't leave this hotel until she sees Kim Jisoo. 

Looking around the lobby, Jennie has to admit she was in awe of the grandiosity and beauty of the hotel. Everything looked so expensive and very pleasing to the eyes. But she was even more surprised by the fact that a vampire was running a hotel full of humans when she herself was still wary of them after all these years (with the exception of her beloved best friends, of course). 

"Miss? Do you need anything else? Lisa has texted me that Miss Kim is going to arrive in forty seconds." Chaeyoung smiled politely at the pretty cat-eyed woman. 

Their boss never had visitors before. This was a first so the entire staff were really curious. 

Jennie, clad in a leather pants and a white shirt peeking through her black leather jacket looked intimidatingly sexy. 

Chaeyoung recalled her boss donning the same attire once in one of their weekly meetings. Jisoo and the attractive visitor had the same appeal yet they radiated different vibes.

_Eye-catching and outrageously attractive. Is it possible that she's also a vampire like Jis-_

"Excuse me." Chaeyoung's thoughts were interrupted by their boss' unexpected guest.

"Ah yes?" Chaeyoung sheepishly smiled at Jennie, hoping she didn't take too long being distracted with her thoughts.

"Thirty seconds has passed already." Jennie pointed out, looking at her watch in annoyance. Chaeyoung was surprised she was keeping count.

And also, she has the same look of impatience when it comes to time just like her boss.

Chaeyoung gave her a reassuring smile.

"Miss Kim arrives exactly on time, Miss. She's never late." 

_And she also doesn't appreciate being summoned like this especially if she's already in her room._

Chaeyoung wanted to add.

Jennie nodded, looking at her vintage watch again.

"Five." Jennie muttered, counting the seconds left.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One." Jennie didn't even notice Chaeyoung leaving her side to stand next to the figure who was now in front of her.

 _"I'm here."_

Jennie heard it. The voice of the woman who spoke sounded smooth, powerful and husky. 

This is it. She must be Kim Jisoo.

And so she finally looks up and her jaw drops.

Jennie's eyes met Kim Jisoo's and she finds herself entranced.

_Kim Jisoo was unarguably and undoubtedly the most beautiful being she has ever met in her entire existence._

"Kim Jisoo."

\----------------

Meanwhile, Jisoo mentally noted she couldn't detect any new and unfamiliar human scent when she arrived at the hotel's main lobby. 

She was ten seconds early so she decided observe her mysterious guest from afar before showing herself. Her unexpected visitor was sitting on the couch beside Chaeyoung.

_I do not recognize her at all. I cannot see her face properly. She keeps looking at her wrist. Where did she come from? She looks good. Impeccable style-wait_

Before Jisoo becomes side-tracked with her thoughts, she heard her visitor converse with Chaeyoung, pointing out the time. It made Jisoo mildly annoyed so she made sure she'll announce her arrival in front of her unexpected visitor as soon as she heard her say one when she realized the unfamiliar visitor was counting out loud. 

  
And she really did that.

Within a second, Jisoo was in front of her mysterious guest. Chaeyoung quickly stood and walked towards her side. Jisoo also saw Lisa on her periphery walking towards them but her eyes were focused on the woman in front of her, waiting for her to look up so Jisoo could properly see her face.

And when she finally did, Jisoo met her eyes.

_Gorgeous._

Jisoo wanted to comment how her unfamilar visitor just continued staring at her but she wasn't able to because she froze when she noticed something different with her guest's eyes. It looks very very familiar.

_I cannot be wrong. She is definitely not wearing a pair of colored contact lenses._

Jisoo was taken aback with this shocking discovery. 

The color of her unexpected guest's irises were different from humans.

It was crimson. Just like hers. 

_We're the same kind._   
  


"You're a vampire."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited. Kindly ignore the typos and grammatical errors pls hehe thank you! Happy reading! :)

  
As soon as Jisoo told her she's a vampire in front of the humans who were with them, Jennie immediately recovered from her dazed state earlier.

She scowled at Jisoo. 

"Must you be so loud? We aren't the only ones here!"

Jennie's eyes turned crimson as she looked at Lisa and Chaeyoung.

Lisa quickly hid behind Jisoo while Chaeyoung subtly slid closer to their boss friend.

Although Jisoo was still astonished she was right that there was indeed a vampire who shares the same space and time with her right now, she sets aside that for later because Jennie was also scaring her friends.

  
Now she was becoming annoyed. 

  
Her eyes also turned crimson when she looked at the attractive cat-eyed vampire.

  
"They know about my real identity. They're also my friends and I trust them. Stop scaring them." Jisoo warned.

"I-I'm not scared!!" Lisa squeaked.

Chaeyoung snorted. Jisoo shook her head. No one was convinced because Lisa still remained behind Jisoo's back and buried her face there.

  
Jennie assessed the look on Jisoo's face.   
  


For some unexplainable reason, the conviction and certainty of the gorgeous hotel owner about her staff managed to ease her nerves. It reminded her how fiercely protective she was when it comes to her best friends. And so she nodded, her irises turned into honey caramel brown, the color of her eyes when she's calm or in a relatively stable mood when she’s not feeling threatened with her surroundings.

But that didn't stop Jisoo and Jennie to stare at each other some more.   
  


Until one of the humans interrupted.

  
Chaeyoung cleared her throat, breaking off the two's stare down. They both looked at her, which earned a pout from Lisa who was still behind Jisoo.

"I don't mean to intrude but since Jisoo is already here, can we finally know your name? We might need it when you stay here and rest in one of the suites." Chaeyoung smiled at her, unfazed by the wariness she saw on Jennie's face.

Jisoo uttered her thanks to Chaeyoung who was beside her. Chaeyoung squeezed her arm. Lisa saw this and she slapped Jisoo's back.

Jisoo just ignored Lisa's actions. She knows Chaeyoung's also attracted to Lisa. Although the chef was definitely smoother and subtler than the manager.

Jisoo shifted her gaze and focused on her guest once again, waiting for her to respond.

_"Jennie Kim."_

Jennie uttered her real name. The one she was born with. She didn't have to pretend nor create an alias to protect herself or her identity. She had a strong gut feeling that she won't need it in front of Kim Jisoo.

Jisoo nodded once.

_Her name suits her._   
  


_Did I hear it right? She's also a Kim?_  
  
  
Jisoo's eyebrows furrowed. 

  
"You're a Kim? How old are you?"

Jennie looked at the two humans who seemed to be engrossed with their interaction.   
  


She wanted to talk to Jisoo alone. Albeit feeling at ease with Chaeyoung and Lisa's presence, Jennie couldn't help but still feel guarded.

It's been years since she last spoke and answered more than one word to humans.

"May I speak with you privately so I could answer your questions?" Jennie politely asked, staring directly at Jisoo.   
  


Jisoo noticed the hesitation on Jennie's voice and how tense she still is in spite of reassuring her that her human friends are trustworthy.

Jisoo wanted to ask why but she stopped herself since they literally just met.  
  


She still doesn't know Jennie except that she demanded to see her the moment she arrived at Hotel Extraordinaire.

Jisoo mentally noted the questions she wanted to ask her guest for later.

She had a feeling she'll find out soon enough. There's something about the cat-eyed vampire which made Jisoo curious and intrigued.

Admittedly, maybe it has to do with the fact that she had traveled around the world and never seen nor met Jennie. 

Was it the timing of her travels before? 

  
  
And Jennie's also a Kim.

She wanted to know if they're somewhat related aside from being of the same kind and how old Jennie is. Or if she has also been alone throughout the years just like her. 

However, the latter only answered Chaeyoung's question about her name earlier.

_Maybe she's still not used to being around with humans and knowing her real identity._

Jisoo thought.  
  


She raised an eyebrow at Jennie who's been staring at her while she was having her internal monologue. Jisoo could literally feel Jennie's gaze on her the entire time and instead of the latter avoiding her gaze, she raised an eyebrow back at her.  
  


She didn't seem to be fazed that Jisoo caught her staring.

  
 _Interesting_.

Jennie must be comfortable enough with her to do that.

Jisoo shakes her head, shrugging the thought about how she could've blushed if she were a human because of how Jennie looks at her since the moment they met.

Jisoo decided to deal with her thoughts later when she's alone.

"Of course, we can go to my suite." Jisoo agreed, offering a kind smile at Jennie.

Lisa and Chaeyoung snickered. Their boss doesn't invite anyone to her suite.

Jisoo knew what the two were implying and she glared at them.

"Go and rest, you two. You can sleep together for all I care."

"Hey!!" 

"Jisoo!"

Lisa and Chaeyoung blushed. They ran off in different directions after bidding goodbye to Jisoo and Jennie.

Jisoo sighed. Those two have been in love with each other since their first year at the hotel. They really need to do something about it. 

Now that Chaeyoung and Lisa weren't around, Jisoo noticed Jennie's stance became a bit more relaxed.

She looked at Jennie apologetically, wanting to clarify that she meant well and she has no hidden motives with her offer.

"I hope there wouldn't be a misunderstanding about my invitation. I have spare bedrooms in my suite and no one enters the floor where it is located unless it's urgent or my staff need to talk to me.I just thought you'd be comfortable there." Jisoo explained.

"If you're uncomfortable with it--"

"It's perfectly fine. I don't mind." Jennie interjected.

In fact, she was pleasantly surprised with the gorgeous hotelier's consideration. 

Earlier, Jennie thought Jisoo didn't really like her since she noticed the latter looked kinda annoyed with her when they first held each other's gaze.

Jennie felt the opposite.

The moment her eyes had set upon Jisoo earlier, she couldn't take her eyes off of the gorgeous vampire.

Jennie didn't know how to make sense of what she's feeling. She has just met Jisoo yet she feels so drawn to her.

She's sure as hell that back then and even now, Jisoo definitely has a lot of admirers and suitors. Any creature who has eyes would totally be stunned with how amazingly beautiful she is.

Especially her beguiling smile and heart-shaped lips.

Jennie wonders if Kim Jisoo has someone. A partner or a lover perhaps.

_Maybe she's still single? Why am I interested in knowing her love life??_

Jennie snapped herself out of her thoughts when she realized Jisoo was waiting for her.

"I'm sorry. I got distracted." Jennie mumbled, feeling a bit shy.

Jisoo chuckled in amusement. 

Both of them seem to get lost with their thoughts since earlier.

She wonders if it has something to do with finding each other as the last two vampires (that they currently know of) in the world after so many years of searching.

_Let's see how this goes._

"Relax. It's nothing serious. I just told you we can go to my suite now." Jisoo reassuringly smiled at her.

Jisoo ignored the inexplicable warmth which surged through her when she saw Jennie smile.

  
She just didn't expect that, right?

  
\-----------------------------------------------------

  
Jennie looks around Jisoo's entire suite. It actually covers the whole floor. She finally understood why the latter told her no one easily gets in her suite and she has spare bedrooms.

Jennie guessed that Jisoo may be around in this world longer than her especially with how she carries herself or the way her eyes are filled with knowledge and wisdom. Or maybe Jisoo has trained herself better on how to interact and deal with humans, since she was also friends with her staff.

Jennie believed it must've taken a lot of wealth to build this hotel, let alone the suite that they're currently standing.

Everything looked classy, elegant and expensive. As if it's a place where a queen or a member of the royal family stays at.

  
Jisoo led her to one of the rooms on the right side of the latter's master's bedroom. 

"I didn't know I'd have an unexpected guest. This is the cleanest room so far. Some of my spare rooms here have things I still need to sort and organize." Jisoo looked a bit nervous, Jennie noticed when the former unconsciously fiddles her fingers.

"It's alright, Jisoo. It's not like I'll actually sleep in there. We both know I can't do that." Jennie grinned.

  
The two shared a laugh.

"I suppose you're right. Now that it's settled then, where do you want us to talk here?" Jisoo gestured her suite which was divided in different areas. 

Jennie had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Do you have a library or a study here?" Jennie asks unsurely.   
  


Jisoo looks at her in surprise. 

"I have a personal library here and I also have an entire floor in this hotel which has all my other book collections. Which one would you prefer?" Jisoo stated. 

  
"Is it alright if we use your personal library here? I'm sorry I didn't mean to be picky nor imposing. It's just that I tend to be more relaxed when I am surrounded by books." Jennie explained. 

It was the truth. She spent lots of years in Irene and Seulgi's library café as well as to other libraries she frequented near them back then. It has always made Jennie feel at ease and comfortable.

  
"It's fine. It’s just beside your room, anyway." Jisoo smiled at her before walking towards the other room which Jennie noticed was a double-door. Jennie followed suit.

She was glad she did.

Because Jisoo led her to a book haven.

Every wall was occupied by sturdy high quality mahogany bookshelves and bookcases where different collections and editions of books sorted by genres were neatly placed. 

  
"Wow." Jennie was astonished.   
  


"Thank you. They hold precious memories of mine. These are all my favorites." Jisoo had a proud grin on her face.

"You must've read a thousand books already." Jennie's voice was filled with awe.

"Close enough. Wait until you see my collection on the other floor." Jisoo smiled, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Maybe later." Jennie grinned at her.

"That settles it, then. I'll just tour you later after we discuss some important things here." Jisoo sat on one of the soft-cushioned chair and she gestured for Jennie to take the other one which was facing her.

Jennie obliged.

And when she finally settles down, Jisoo immediately asked her a question.  
  


Jisoo was surely a straightforward one.

"So...why are you here, Jennie Kim?" Jisoo leaned forward, looking at Jennie's eyes directly.

_"I'm here because of you, Jisoo."_


End file.
